


Eda Needs to Take a Minute

by Imax



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Sad Eda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imax/pseuds/Imax
Summary: King gets Eda to open up a little bit.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Eda Needs to Take a Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here’s my first venture into fanfic! I hope you enjoy it. It was inspired by this amazing art here.

On his way to the kitchen, King walks past Eda. He notes the odd look on her face and takes a few steps to process it. _Is that sadness?_ He takes a couple steps backward to get another look, but she’s already put on her usual “don’t give me any shit” face. He’s not buying it. 

Stamping his foot, he declares “I am The King of Demons, and I demand your attention!”

“I don’t have time for this right now, King”, she sighs. 

“Nonsense! You will make time for me!” He shouts, jumping up into her lap. She resists for a bit as he forces his head under her hand, until she finally relents and starts scratching his skull. 

“I don’t know why I thought this would be a good idea, King.”

He turned his head up with a quizzical look. 

“Taking in the human.” she replied to his unspoken question. 

“Eda, you tell me at least once a week how bad of an idea that was”

She gives him a knowing look and he puts his head back down. “She’s just so beautiful and so vulnerable and I can’t protect her from everything out there.” she says, as tears start rolling down her cheeks. 

King adjusts on her lap so she can start scratching his underside. 

Eda finds the spot on his ribs that starts his leg kicking and can’t help but smile through her tears. “Then there’s that Blight girl who keeps giving her googly eyes. That’s going to be nothing but heartache and there is _nothing_ I can do about that!”

King, trying to move under Eda’s hand so she’s off his trigger spot, says “The human can take care of herself! She’s smart, she’s quick, and she knows who she is. Anyway, hasn’t she pulled your ass out of the fire a few times, too?”

“She almost died, King!” Eda said, as the damn broke. “The Emperor wants her dead! He’s going to hunt her down, and I’m literally powerless to stop him! I don’t know what we’re going to do, King.”

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her neck, and she returned his embrace. “We’ll figure it out, Eda. We always do.” he whispered into her ear as she sobbed into his shoulder. 

Several minutes pass like this before she runs out of tears. After they’ve both regained their composure, they stand up to straighten their fur and clothes. Eda looks at King and says, sternly, “This never happened.” 

King gives a shrug in reply. “I was on my way to get a snack before this never happened. Care to join me?”

“Sure.” She says. And they walk hand in hand into the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! I hope to do more soon. Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Here’s my [tumblr](%E2%80%9C).
> 
> I’m trying to fix the links, sorry.


End file.
